Bade Pregnancy :)
by Quinxyx
Summary: Jade gets pregnant at 16! How will Beck react and will they keep the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Bade Pregnancy

Chapter One:

Jade's Pov:

I'm super nervous not that I would never admit that cause I'm Jade West and Jade West NEVER gets nervous! However, here I am rocking backwards and forwards waiting for two minutes to be up. In case your stupid and haven't guessed I think I'm pregnant.

Finally, I hear my phone beep signaling that the two minutes are up. Anxiously, I look at the stick and shriek. "OMG" I scream,

"Babe, babe what happened I heard you screaming and you have been in there for a while! Are you alright? Jade please answer me" Beck pleaded.

Nervously, I get up and unlock the door where Beck stands there waiting for me to explain what the hell is happening!

Becks Pov:

I was doing maths homework when I heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom and I realise Jade has been in there for a while. Getting up, I knock on the bathroom door whilst saying "babe". She doesn't answer so I try again "babe what happened I heard you screaming and you have been in there a while!Are you alright?Jade please answer me!

I hear the door being unlocked and see Jade standing there holding a stick. OMG is she pregnant!

" Jade are you pregnant?" I ask uneasy

The next thing she does is very uncharacteristic Jade squeals whilst nodding her head " Yes Beck I am!" she states. I just freeze! I am we ready to be parents? Will we be good parents? Where will we live? All the question race round in my mine. "Beck say something please!Do you want to have an abortion? " Jades asked interrupting my mini rant to myself!

Jades Pov:

I thought Beck would be happy with my being pregnant but when I confirmed I was he froze, just stopping talking or acknowledge me I sighed. "Beck say something please!Do you want me to have an abortion?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer because I'm pretty sure I know it anyways.

"Jade, why do you think I want you to have an abortion?" Beck asked.

"You don't look to happy that I'm pregnant!" I say in a duh tone.

"Jade of course I want you to keep the baby, I was just thinking about where will we live, am we ready to have a baby, we wi-"

" Wait, are you saying I won't be a good parent'" I ask shouted, offended a lot.

"No, you will be an amazing parent! It's the fact you're 16 and I'm 17!" Beck stated trying to explain himself whilst rubbing my shoulders soothingly- he knows this calms me down as much as I deny it. I pout at the fact he is right we am young but I WILL raise this child no matter how old I am even if I do it alone!


	2. Chapter 2

Bade Pregnancy

Chapter One:

Jade's Pov:

I'm super nervous not that I would never admit that cause I'm Jade West and Jade West NEVER gets nervous! However, here I am rocking backwards and forwards waiting for two minutes to be up. In case your stupid and haven't guessed I think I'm pregnant.

Finally, I hear my phone beep signaling that the two minutes are up. Anxiously, I look at the stick and shriek. "OMG" I scream,

"Babe, babe what happened I heard you screaming and you have been in there for a while! Are you alright? Jade please answer me" Beck pleaded.

Nervously, I get up and unlock the door where Beck stands there waiting for me to explain what the hell is happening!

Becks Pov:

I was doing maths homework when I heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom and I realise Jade has been in there for a while. Getting up, I knock on the bathroom door whilst saying "babe". She doesn't answer so I try again "babe what happened I heard you screaming and you have been in there a while!Are you alright?Jade please answer me!

I hear the door being unlocked and see Jade standing there holding a stick. OMG is she pregnant!

" Jade are you pregnant?" I ask uneasy

The next thing she does is very uncharacteristic Jade squeals whilst nodding her head " Yes Beck I am!" she states. I just freeze! I am we ready to be parents? Will we be good parents? Where will we live? All the question race round in my mine. "Beck say something please!Do you want to have an abortion? " Jades asked interrupting my mini rant to myself!

Jades Pov:

I thought Beck would be happy with my being pregnant but when I confirmed I was he froze, just stopping talking or acknowledge me I sighed. "Beck say something please!Do you want me to have an abortion?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer because I'm pretty sure I know it anyways.

"Jade, why do you think I want you to have an abortion?" Beck asked.

"You don't look to happy that I'm pregnant!" I say in a duh tone.

"Jade of course I want you to keep the baby, I was just thinking about where will we live, am we ready to have a baby, we wi-"

" Wait, are you saying I won't be a good parent'" I ask shouted, offended a lot.

"No, you will be an amazing parent! It's the fact you're 16 and I'm 17!" Beck stated trying to explain himself whilst rubbing my shoulders soothingly- he knows this calms me down as much as I deny it. I pout at the fact he is right we am young but I WILL raise this child no matter how old I am even if I do it alone!


End file.
